


The Good Captain

by notbug (KageKashu)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Cid Highwind didn't escape Hollow Bastion. Getting on with life during the reconstruction of Radiant Garden turns out to be more difficult than he expected... especially with faces from Before butting into his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this. But I felt that I should share.

Much earlier... 

The young Keyblade master sighed in frustration as he exited the gummi shop in Traverse Town. Mr. Valentine was a nice man, if somewhat strange, but in spite of his uncanny ability to get a hold of rare gummi pieces, he didn't seem to know much about gummi ships. Sora just needed someone who could give him advice on what to tell the engineers. Chip and Dale always asked him what he wanted, but without anyone to teach him about engineering, Sora didn't really know what to tell them. 

But Mr. Valentine was a nice man. He tried to help in his strange, lazy sort of way. 

On the other hand, Yuffie drove Sora crazy. He suspected that she bothered Mr. Valentine too, because she was always hanging around outside his shop. "So, did you get anything useful, Sora?" she asked, hopping close. 

"Maybe," he agreed. "But I'll have to ask Chip and Dale about it. Mr. Valentine couldn't tell me what it was; just that it's important." 

She snorted, casting a glance at the nearest window, as though she could see the man without moving back toward the shop. "If only Vinny could be bothered to learn things like that," she sighed. "Vincent's so weird..." 

"I'd learn it," Sora said sadly. "If only there was someone to teach me..." 

"Well, it's not like there's any use whining about it," Yuffie said, unusually pragmatic. "Anyway, Leon wanted to talk to you about... something," she finished lamely. 

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, scrubbing the back of his head. 

"I dunno! He wouldn't tell me. I think it has to do with your next destination." 

* * *

Now... 

A pool of blood spread out beneath the Captain's back. He couldn't move. It was emasculating, having been speared to the floor with his own weapon, but he still couldn't move. He gasped, and blood bubbled up and out of the hole in his chest. For the moment, he could still breathe, but he knew that he didn't have long. 

The boy... The Captain grinned grimly at the sound of Maleficent's ass getting handed to her. Or was it her Heartless? What did that kid Riku do to her, after she impaled the Captain on the flagstones? What did it matter? He wasn't going to see the end of this fight, and even if he did, he would bleed out soon thereafter. Even if Sora won, the Captain would still die. Where was a life-saving fairy when you need one? 

And the Captain... was getting used to the idea of dying. At least once he was dead Maleficent would no longer be able to use him to do her bidding. 

If Sora was able to defeat her... The Captain didn't know what would happen, but it would probably be earthshattering. 

A pervasive silence filled the room, and he had to wonder when that happened. Did Sora win? The sound of booted feet heading his way seemed to be his answer. "Captain? Are you alri...?" The boy's voice trailed off when he got a good look at the Captain's body. He rushed to the Captain's side, his boots loud against the stone. "Oh, no. You can't die now, Captain!" 

"G'wan, brat," the Captain coughed. He felt blood bubbling up in his throat, warning him that he didn't have much time left at all. The next sentence came out in a wheeze. "Doncha got things to do, still?" 

"But... You're..." Sora's hand's clasped the haft of the spear like he was going to try to pull it out. That would only hasten the Captain's demise. "I can't just leave you like this!" 

"I'll be fine, brat," he lied through the blood welling up in his mouth. "Go 'n do what ya gotta do." He sighed and closed his eyes. He was starting to grow numb around the edges. "Jes' go." A moment later, he felt a cool hand on his face. A girl's hand, not a boy's hand, particularly not one calloused with carrying a weapon like a sword. 

When did a girl get here? The Captain frowned as Sora spoke, his voice sounding like it was coming from far away. "Just... do what you can. I was afraid to pull it out," he was probably referring to the Captain's spear. "But I think you can help him." 

The Captain forced his eyes open and saw... brilliant red, peering down at him. "Vincent?" he tried to ask, but he couldn't speak anymore. The man that had to be Vincent stood over him, his right hand resting, at ready, on the spear. 

Vincent's eyes were caught on his, but when he spoke, it was to the girl crouched at the Captain's side in the still spreading pool of blood. "Get ready," he said, fingers tightening around the haft. When a feminine voice indicated readiness (for what, the Captain hadn't a clue), Vincent nodded once and sharply ripped the spear right out. 

For better or worse, the Captain then passed out. 

* * *

Shortly afterwards... 

A tiny girl walked along the edge of a bedside table. She probably shouldn't be here, but she was worried. The Captain wasn't officially one of the Gullwings, but they were the closest thing the man had to having friends. She wondered what had gotten into him, attacking Maleficent like that. It couldn't have been common sense, that was for sure! She continued to pace, occasionally glancing at his face to see if his beautiful blue eyes were open yet. 

With a soft sigh, he stirred briefly, slipping back into sleep almost immediately. The girl plopped down onto her butt, frustrated. "Captain," she whined, keeping her voice quiet. "Wake up already!" 

Cid Highwind, for that was the Captain's name, was just the sort of man to irritate the stuffing out of a fairy. He was stubborn to a fault, and surprisingly shortsighted for a military man. Actually, it might just be his military background that irritated the stuffing out of her and her compatriots. The only one of them that seemed to understand the man at all was Paine, and even she was occasionally flabbergasted by his... human-ness, for lack of a better word. 

"Captain," she hissed. Perhaps she should just go and jump on his face? Maybe her boots landing in his eyes might wake him up. Then again, that was more like Rikku than Yuna. Yuna was supposed to be the nice one. She jumped up and stomped in place. "C'mon, before someone sees me, you've gotta wake up!" And lo and behold, when she looked at him, his eyes were focused on her, though bleary. "Finally! I was starting to think you were under a curse!" 

Sadly, he didn't seem interested in replying. Either that, or he couldn't hear her. The Captain just looked confused, and after a moment, he asked her "Am I alive?" 

What a weird thing to focus on! Humans were so strange. "Well, duh," she said, her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright." She lifted into the air almost thoughtlessly and hovered over his chest, which was swathed in bandages. Eyeing him critically, she asked, "Are you?" 

"I don't know," he replied, his voice raspy. Somehow, he pulled himself into a sit and leaned on one elbow. "Where am I now?" 

"Outside of Hollow Bastion," she replied, thankful that some of his focus had returned. "Captain... What do I tell the others?" 

With a vague shrug, he laid back down. "Do you know how I got here?" 

"Those people from before brought you," she said. "One of them sat down and a house appeared. I think he was a wizard!" 

"That makes sense," he replied dryly, letting his eyes drift closed. 

"But Captain," she whined, bouncing in the air for a moment. When he didn't speak, she curled up, mid-air, into a ball. "Captain, we don't know what to do now! Without Maleficent to tell us what to do, what do we do?" 

"You'll figure it out," he finally said, crossing his hands over his chest. 

He looked kind of dead like that, and Yuna didn't like it. "But Captain..." 

He didn't so much as twitch. 

Well, at least she'd be able to tell the others that he was okay. She hovered over his chest, staring down at the bandages. Actually... she could do one better. Gathering magic in her fingertips, she allowed a wicked little smile to grow on her face. 

* * *

Vincent Valentine, for all of his catlike nature, wasn't as lazy a being as others liked to mark him as. He was a creature of habit and of instinct. Being a shopkeeper had given him many useful habits: habits like waking up early and being able to find busywork on slow days. Instinct, however, allowed him to tell when things weren't normal anymore. It was like a jolt right through him when he recognized the feeling of someone doing magic in the house. It wasn't Merlin; Merlin was sleeping at the table. 

There was no reason for anyone else to be doing magic in here, much less in the room where they had put their invalid. The Captain, irritating as it was, that was the closest they had to a name for the man, had barely been conscious for days. They were letting him sleep off the worst of the drain of the healing spells that had saved his life. It was strange enough, feeling magic being used in the house at four in the morning, but the Captain should be alone in his room, whether or not he was awake. 

Yet, when Vincent opened the door, the feeling of magic, which was like having a weird taste in the back of one's mouth, was already fading, and the Captain, for better or worse, was gone. For some reason, Vincent was sorely disappointed by that. He had had the feeling that the Captain had known him, and was planning on asking him questions when he could. 

He shook his head sadly, walking back downstairs. It just figured. Fate seemed to conspire against Vincent finding out anything about his past life. The worst part of this, however, was the fact that he was the one that was going to have to tell everyone that the Captain was missing. 

* * *

A month later... 

Hollow Bastion was transforming in a way that Cid was in awe of. The people, who had scattered from it, all those years ago, were returning, rebuilding the lives that they had lost with ever increasing vigor. Without his hat pulled low over his eyes, no one seemed to recognize him. If anything, they seemed grateful for his help in the construction effort. For his part, he worked as hard as he could; harder, most of the time, than many of the people who were planning to live in these homes. Cid would continue to live in the castle. 

It sounded terrible, if he thought of it that way. He didn't resent it at all. Actually, being around all these people all the time made him pretty damned uncomfortable, so returning to the castle each night was a blessing in disguise. Yes, it was lonely, but it was preferable to... well... THIS. He fought not to cringe, listening to the others who worked on construction. Many of the men were louder than he had ever been, and cruder besides. Cid was the last sort to say anything about another man's behavior, but... 

Perhaps he had just grown too used to being alone. By the time Riku, Maleficent's little pet, had come to Hollow Bastion, it was second nature for Cid to skulk in the corridors, avoiding company. The boy had tried to talk to him once or twice but... He had seemed too human to Cid. Anything that human tended to end up a twisted mess by the time Maleficent got through with it. Maybe he could have helped the boy, but he wasn't so sure of that. It was enough that he had helped Sora, or at least, enough that he had tried. 

Not being recognized was a good thing, anyway. It was kind of sad, though. After all, he remembered some of these people from Before. He remembered Vincent. His onetime (a long time ago) lover would be particularly difficult to forget, with his aristocratic nature, flawless beauty, and feline grace. Thoughts of Vincent had kept him from going any crazier for years. He also remembered the kids, Squall (though it sounded as though he changed his name), Aerith, Yuffie, from that brief, fateful encounter they had had. Perhaps he had saved them, perhaps not. 

After a long day of working, Cid made his way to the bailey, where he'd hidden his spear out of plain sight. In his hands he held a handkerchief that was wrapped around bread and a few other small edibles that one of his working mates had gifted him with, saying something about how Cid never ate with them, and that he didn't look like he cared enough for himself. It was such a small thing; why did it make him feel so strange? 

Too late, he recognized Vincent's presence in the bailey. The man had somehow found his spear and was now playing with it, spinning it in slow circles and occasionally stopping it to eye the stained haft dubiously. Cid wondered if it was too late to back away. Before he could make up his mind, Vincent answered the internal question of whether or not he had been spotted. "It's good to see you, Captain," the man said with a faint smile. Red eyes gleamed at him, and Cid had to fight the urge to scrub one broad hand through his hair. "We were worried." 

Of course they were worried. For all they knew, he was still their enemy. "Of course," he said dryly. 

"I can't speak for the others," Vincent admitted with a shrug, still smiling. And wow, he seemed off, or else he had changed a lot more than Cid could have accounted for. "But I had been really hoping to talk to you." 

"Of course," Cid repeated before he could stop himself. 

As though reading his mind, Vincent pinned him with a sharp look. "I was hoping that you would be able to tell me some things." 

Again, Cid found himself repeating the words, "Of course." The tone grew drier each time. This time, he practically drawled it. 

With a tiny, irritable sniff, the other man frowned at him, the spin of the spear in his hands coming to a complete halt, and settled the butt of it solidly against the ground. "I believe you aren't taking me seriously, Captain." Vincent, Cid remembered, hated not to be taken seriously. It was one of the gravest offences one could give the man. Before, such a slight would have made Vincent lose his temper. Now, however, he merely seemed irritated; longsuffering, and irritated. 

"Oh, I'm being serious," he replied, hands reflexively tightening around the tiny gift he carried. "Can't a man make his way home in peace?" It was probably too much to hope that Vincent would leave him alone. Then again, Vincent hardly seemed like the man he had known. He still had traces of his aristocratic arrogance, but in spite of his modified arm, which Cid refused to look directly at, he seemed far more human than he had before. "I've had a long day." 

"So have I," Vincent countered. "Perhaps I should join you?" 

"Perhaps not," Cid drawled. "But I would like my spear back. It's not good to go unarmed where I'm going." 

"Home?" the man asked, smirking slightly, and Cid had to admit he had a point. It seemed kinda silly that he couldn't go home without being armed. But that was the way things stood. Going to the castle, even for Cid, wasn't to be taken lightly. 

"Yes, home," he growled, "if you must know." Vincent was quiet, thoughtful for one long moment before presenting Cid with the haft of his spear. "Thank you," Cid said in response as his hand closed around wood and steel. If he was a little awkward about it, who was to blame him? 

"For a moment, at least," Vincent said, "I will walk with you. I wasn't lying when I said that I would like to speak with you." 

"Alright," he finally agreed, reluctantly, as he set off walking toward the castle. "What do you want to know?" 

Vincent was quiet for long enough that Cid checked to see if the man was actually walking alongside him or not. His face, the same china-pale it had always been, was pensive, though little else. "How do we know each other?" he asked when he finally spoke, and Cid stumbled. He could pretend it was on a broken jut of stone, lie though it would be. 

His step, already interrupted, stuttered to a stop. "You don't know?" he demanded, scowling harshly at the other man. Red eyes bore into his with no malice, and Cid wanted to cringe. "Something happen to your fuckin' memory, Vince?" 

"Yes," the other man replied candidly, flinching faintly at Cid's crudity. 

Glaring was pointless. "Yeah, I knew you. Son of nobility, kind of holier than thou... you were a real bitch, Vince." Lover or not, the Vincent of Before had regularly tore Cid's heart to pieces. "I suppose it makes sense," he allowed. "After all, I was a commoner. Even being colleagues would be a waste of your time." He had to wonder what it was that Vincent had seen in him, back then, to even try, despite his obvious distaste of Cid's background. 

"I see," Vincent murmured, tipping his head forward to hide his eyes behind a curtain of long hair. Cid was more than familiar with the gesture, though it worked far better now. Vincent hadn't kept his hair all that long, back then. "I sound like an asshole," he said ruefully. 

"Yeah," Cid agreed. "Grade 'A' Bitch. You seem better now," he supposed. 

"Do I?" Vincent gently nudged him into walking again. "See, the others wouldn't have told me that. It's not a very flattering portrayal," he sighed, "but that wasn't what I was looking for anyway. I take it that I made a strong impression." 

"That's one way to put it," Cid agreed wryly. "Can't see how the kids would have had any chance to interact with you. If you want a ringing endorsement, you'll have to talk to the fairies. They could give you all your dirty laundry and they wouldn't tell anyone else. They make perfect companions for those with faulty memories." 

"Dirty laundry?" echoed Vincent, eyebrows drawing together. 

"I ain't talkin' about it," Cid replied, shrugging. "It's my stop," he said suddenly. "It gets a lot tougher from here on out if you aren't already familiar to the castle." Without another word, he and Vincent parted ways, though Vincent stood in place for a long time afterwards, thinking deep thoughts, face drawn in a way that would surprise Cid if he had seen it. After all, people rarely changed that much. 

* * *

Even now, without Maleficent around to give him orders, Cid would occasionally lay on his back, contemplating ending it all. After a point, it had become habit to lay there, stock still, clutching a finely honed blade in his hands, thinking of what he could do with it. It was like a ritual: he would never actually follow through with it. From the outside, it probably looked bad. He was still as a corpse on the flagstones, where a little over a month ago his blood had stained the ground red, with his captain's hat pulled low over his eyes. 

It was difficult to imagine anyone but a fairy could sneak up on him, much less a man with so much brass on his boots, but there Vincent was, looking down on him with something unreadable in the back of his crimson eyes. The only thing that kept their positions from feeling like an echo was the fact that his spear lay at his side, horizontal to the floor, and Vincent's hands, at least, his human hand, was nowhere near it. 

Cid wondered if Vincent remembered how he got the other hand. Even without looking directly at it, it looked like the claws of a Heartless. Other than that and the length of his hair, Vincent looked much the same as he had Before. Perhaps he was a bit more emotive now. Vincent's stare held a heavy weight of disapproval, but Cid wasn't sure of what exactly it was that the man was disapproving, but it was obvious that he felt strongly about it. 

"What are you doing here, Vince?" he growled. 

"I asked a fairy to tell me where you were," the man replied, still frowning. 

A tiny voice like the tinkling of bells echoed in his ear. "I'm sorry Captain, but he insisted." Rikku slowly lifted into view, upset visible on her tiny face. Nearby, her distress was echoed by another tiny voice: Yuna. If Paine was present, she was being quiet, as usual. "We still wouldn't have, but... Yuna was worried!" 

Yuna protested, loudly for having such a tiny body, "But we were all worried! Why are you blaming me?" 

Paine was the one to respond. "Because that's what's believable. Now you've ruined it!" 

Cid lazily swatted them away, and they tumbled through the air, loudly squealing in Rikku and Yuna's cases. He pulled his hat lower over his face and sat up, knife still clenched in his off hand. "What do you want, Vince?" 

Vincent's feet made no sound as he walked over to Cid's side and crouched to pry the knife from his fingers with his human hand. "I was thinking some human company wouldn't hurt you any," the man murmured softly from... too close. He was far too close. 

Without giving away his discomfort, Cid found it difficult to back away. Human company? It was all he could do to help with the construction. At least so long as he was working, no one tried to make conversation with him. Vincent was implying social things, he was sure, and Cid wasn't ready for social things. "I'm sure it's lost on you," he muttered wryly, "but I'm not a friendly man. Human company would be wasted on me." So you might as well go away, he didn't add. 

"But you haven't heard my pitch yet," Vincent murmured, his scowl having long since given way to a faint smile that Cid was starting to think was Vincent's default expression. "The construction teams speak highly of you, when they can agree on what your name is. We could use your help, you know." 

"I've been," he protested. 

"Yes, but I hear you have a background in engineering, and that is something we desperately need." He was already too close, but somehow managed to lean even closer without touching Cid, though they were almost nose to nose. It made Vincent's intense stare more than a little unnerving. "Captain, we need that far more than we need another worker ant. While I don't know what you're capable of, I would like to know." 

He also suspected that Vincent was hitting on him. The words were benign, in and of themselves, but taken with how close the man was, all he had to do was tilt his head to bring their lips together. The Vincent of old would have already done it, flirting be damned, but this Vincent seemed content to merely tease, and his smile just grew wider the longer Cid took to reply. Cid was also certain that a blush, something he had no longer thought himself capable of, was working its way up from under his collar. 

The smile sharpened into a smirk, and Vincent _did_ tip his head, brushing their dry lips together in a smooth motion that could have been accidental. "Come with me, Captain," he murmured. 

Cid hated himself. He hated himself with a fierce and fiery passion usually reserved for Maleficent and the metric system (for screwing with a lot of his old calculations). He had practically had to invent a new kind of math to work out conversions, and now, gummi technology wouldn't have gotten anywhere without it, would it have? Gummi blocks made no sense according to the metric system, and well, yeah. It was irritating, starting with the answer (the gummi blocks) and working backward to get the equation. Now, at least, they could manufacture them. "Fine," Cid growled, irritated that he had allowed himself to get distracted from the issue at hand. "I'm not guaranteeing anything, though. I'm not used to people anymore." 

"Does that mean you once were?" Not giving Cid a moment to respond, Vincent's hand, the right hand, the human hand, grasped his and the man pulled him to his feet. "I mean it," he insisted when Cid looked like he wanted to sink back to the floor. "We really do need someone who has a head for this kind of thing." 

* * *

It wasn't as difficult as Vincent had feared, getting the Captain, who Leon had insisted was named Cid, to Merlin's house. The man grew distracted by his own thoughts rather often, his blue eyes scrunching with irritation under the brim of his hat. Vincent wondered again how they had known one another. The blond man's reactions earlier suggested that they may have known each other _very_ well, and Vincent had to ignore an irrational stab of jealousy at the thought. Besides, the Captain had told him that he hadn't been a nice man, which implied that, no matter their previous relationship, the man hadn't liked him as a person. 

"People," the man growled out. The sound was startling, almost. The Captain had been silent for a while now, lost in thought. "I fuckin' hate people, Vince." Yet the people in the slowly budding community didn't seem to feel the same way. Many of them went out of their way to greet the man, who spent the whole walk growing more and more uncomfortable. The man's discomfort peaked when a young lady out with a gaggle of friends walked toward them, hips swaying as her friends tittered behind their hands. 

"Heya handsome," she said, and the look on the Captain's face was a mix of "Who, me?" and "Get her away! Get her away!" Crushing the little snake of jealousy before it had a chance to do more than rear its ugly little head; Vincent cut her off and directed her back toward her friends. 

"Fuck," sighed the Captain. "I think there's something really wrong with me." His eyes looked a little glossy from the near-encounter, but he kept talking anyway. "Now you see what I meant by 'not used to people'? It's alright, one on one, but gather a few others around, and I'm like... what-the-fuck-ever. I can't handle it." Without warning, the man was suddenly digging his heels in, and they were just at the door. "I'm goin' back, I can't handle this..." Vincent tightened his fingers around the Captain's arm and dragged him the last several feet. Once inside, the man found a corner and proceeded to strategically occupy it. It was as though he felt that if he had to be there, he was going to be comfortable, no matter what anyone else said. 

He didn't look comfortable at all, though, and Vincent was inclined towards feeling pity. Merlin's house was a crowded little space with a great big table in the middle that seemed incongruous with everything else. For better or worse, this is where the members of the reconstruction committee met, and everyone else was already present when he had dragged the Captain through the door. Leon's attention was by far the most intense, but Yuffie was loudest. 

Unexpectedly, it was Aerith's attention that bothered the man the most, even as he made a half-assed attempt to introduce himself. "You can call me Cid, I suppose," he grumbled into his collar. He glowered with his hat pulled low over his eyes and his chin nearly touching his chest so that his lower face disappeared beneath a thick, beige scarf. "I dunno where you got yer information, but yes, I do know a little about engineering." 

Vincent suspected Cid (because Leon had gotten the name right, shockingly) was playing down the actual truth. He didn't have anything solid to build the suspicion on though, except for a short rant that Cid had given on gummi math, of all things, and how the metric system was a pain in the ass. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to Vincent, because he had always believed that the metric system was one of the most efficient out there for measurement. It was nice to have everything divisible by ten. 

In response to Cid's words, the others introduced themselves, and somehow, with Yuffie fueling it most likely, it degenerated into a loud conversation, and as Vincent watched, the man retreated further and further into himself until suddenly, in a burst of movement, Cid headed for the door. The silence left in the wake of the shutting door (because Cid didn't slam doors, apparently) was pervasive. Eventually it was Yuffie to voice the question on everyone but Vincent's minds. "What was that all about?" 

Sighing, Vincent stood. "I'll go talk to him," he volunteered, somewhat to everyone's surprise. "But first... When I bring him back, I expect you all to keep it to a reasonable level. He's not used to people." 

* * *

Vincent wasn't surprised to hear the voices of the fairies when he caught up to Cid. The man sat on the edge of one of the newer buildings, leaning over as the tiny girls fluttered around the Captain's head and he half-heartedly tried to swat them away. "But Chief," said the one in black, flitting back several paces to hover directly in front of Cid. "You said you'd help us find her!" 

"I didn't say I'd do it right this very moment," Cid growled. This time, he seemed to notice Vincent's approach. "Too much to hope for you to let me make way in peace, eh?" he asked. "I upset them, didn't I?" 

"Confused," Vincent corrected, sitting down next to the other man. "They're loud, but they're good people." 

"I'm not." It was short and to the point, and Vincent expected that it was a greater problem for Cid than his social ineptitude. 

"Captain," sighed one of the fairies. Another alighted on Vincent's shoulder. "He's a good man; he just doesn't see it that way," she said, leaning toward his ear and using several strands of his hair to hold herself upright. "He even said he'd help us find our sister." 

"Is this because you worked for Maleficent?" Vincent asked carefully. 

" _Her_..." Cid hissed. If he had hated her so much, why had he worked for her? "Yeah, something like that." 

"We worked for Maleficent too," said the fairy at Vincent's ear. "It doesn't make us bad... Does it? Are we bad too, Captain? I thought I would know, but I don't know. Yunie, are we bad?" 

The one in black looked pensive, but her voice was sharp. "Hush, Rikku. We're not bad, we were just in a bad place. Yuna! Stop trying to hide in the chief's scarf!" 

"Oh, okay," the third one said, and before she actually made an appearance, Cid shook the end of the scarf and she fell out. 

"Fuckin' fairies," he grunted, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "You're here to drag me back, right?" 

"Yes," Vincent agreed. 

"Alright, let's get this over with." With that, the Captain just hopped right off of the building, obviously expecting Vincent to follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation depends on a combination of response and inspiration. Should I continue, ratings and the like may change.


End file.
